


Time Enough

by RedHawkeRevolver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom!Ravus, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Ignis was having none of Ravus' shit from the beginning, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Smut, Virgin!Ravus, sappy romance, top!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Ignis and Ravus have only stolen moments. It's time enough.A fill for the FFXV Kink meme. Original prompt was:"handwavey whatever everythings ok alternate timeline/universe and Ravus and Ignis finally are capital R Ready to Do ItRavus is a huge virgin and Ignis enjoys his noises at new sensations and discovering a new, lewd side to his lover.+ Ignis is like a 6/10 at least on the Experience Scale+ Preference for Ravus to bottom/receive+++ Ignis calling him Dear/Darling/Love and during the Act it makes Ravus cry from fondness/affection"





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've filled for the kinkmeme. I usually only do prompts for friends and readers, so I really hope this works for you Anon poster. I tried! I loved the prompt so thanks for posting it! I didn't make it an AU, so it's fairly canon compliant, except I'm picturing Ravus and Ignis about the same age. I tried to catch all the other requests. Thanks for reading as always!

A handful of moments. That was all Ravus and Ignis ever had. A handful of letters sent secretly, sometimes alongside Umbra’s black notebook. Noctis and Luna knew, but said nothing. A handful of meetings, in the dark, outside the Wall, outside the glare of city lights and the demands of their stations. A handful of hours, spent together sharing time, sharing space and sharing something they refused to let the war take away from them.

It began when they were young, before the world turned for the worse. Ravus, stoic and aloof and Ignis, smart enough and confident enough to have none of that nonsense from the Tenebrae Prince. He was too used to keeping his own Prince in check.

When they were parted by circumstance, they found ways to communicate and eventually ways to meet in stolen minutes and rushed trysts only when their duties would allow.

Their first kiss was at a Haven near Ravatogh, on a summer night so hot Ravus thought he might melt under Ignis’ gaze and Ignis thought he might burn down to ash at the feeling of the other man’s eager pulse throbbing beneath his lips as he trailed more kisses down Ravus’ neck.

The first time Ignis held Ravus’ cock was at the Leville in Lestallum in a room booked under a fictitious name. If anyone noticed the High Commander of the Imperial Army and the Advisor to the Prince of Lucis enter together, they likely thought it best to pretend they saw nothing.

Ravus blushed fiercely, as Ignis stroked him on the creaky hotel bed, a shameful fire spreading all along his fair skin. Ignis laughed low and deep, delighting in the transformation he elicited from the imposing Commander. Ravus bit back wanton moans, unbecoming a Prince, as Ignis held him down firmly but gently. Ignis made Ravus hold his eyes open and watch him the entire time. One eye of violet, one of blue, usually so cold and distant, until Ignis whispered _watch me love, let go for me dearest, come for me darling, you know you want to, let me see you come..._

Ignis coaxed and Ravus spilled himself over the other man’s hand, cold eyes gone warm and content, fixed in fascination as Ignis licked clean every drop with a smile on his face.

The first time Ravus tasted Ignis was near a derelict imperial transport. Somewhere west of Cauthess, south of the Vesperpool, it mattered not where exactly, only that they were there together. The Commander’s pristine white uniform collected dust from the ground as he knelt before the lean form of his forbidden love. Ignis pulled his hard length free from his trousers and touched himself lazily as Ravus watched, the once-Prince’s expression somewhere between reverence and hunger.

In a smooth, soft voice that could barely be heard above the arid landscape’s winds, Ignis tempted him. “I want to feel your mouth on me, love. Do you want that too?”

Ravus couldn’t answer, the desperate needy _yes_ was stuck on his tongue where he wanted Ignis’ cock to be, dripping and hard and all his. Ignis guided him forward, one long finger tilting his jaw, the pad of a thumb caressing his cheek. Ravus let his lips be parted by the swollen head of Ignis’ erection. He opened obediently, following the orders of a man who was sworn to obey a different king.

Ravus kept his eyes open because Ignis liked it. Ignis praised him endlessly for doing it because Ravus liked that. Soon, too quickly, Ignis was clutching his fingers in silvery hair, losing his ever-present composure as his orgasm gripped him. Ravus panted through his nose, _happy_ and eager to swallow down every bit. Ignis watched with keen aqua eyes, as Ravus brought himself off afterwards, his head nestled against the other man’s shoulder, their breathing both still labored and ragged.

After that, they wanted more, _so much more_. Even as they lay spent in the dirt surrounded by broken metal, they wanted more time and less _pressure_ to return to their lives without the other. They swore, _swore_ , that next time there would be no hesitation, no holding back and no barriers between what they felt for one another and how they chose to express it.

The first time Ravus gave himself to Ignis, the first time Ignis laid claim to the Prince he _loved_ , was in Tenebrae. It had taken months of planning, contriving, lying, bribing, and begging for Ignis to just get there safely. When he finally arrived, it was all they could do to keep their hands off each other as they stumbled from the train station, through the city, across fields of sylleblossoms, up into the ethereal towers of the Fenestala Manor.

In the early evening, as the sun set, deep orange hues bathed the Commander’s chambers and a muted warmth welcomed both of them into bed. Ravus shed his clothes of white and Ignis shed his of black. Tenebrae and Lucis could both burn in Ifrit’s hellfire for all they cared. The only world they needed could be found in the other’s body. Lithe planes of corded muscle, sculpted sinew and bone, long limbs and hands roughened by swordplay. Their world had shrunken down to the touch of the other. Ravus, so sure of himself everywhere else, was always shy inside Ignis’ arms until the other man beguiled him into the experience of heady pleasures, new frontiers, and bold discoveries. Ignis, so reserved and formal until he had Ravus in his arms, was quick to assert his desires and show the other man exactly how much knowledge he possessed about desire itself.

As they stood naked in the light of the setting sun, Ignis ran his fingertips down Ravus’ spine and drew out a lovely shiver. Ravus trailed his tongue, usually so silent and so proper, up Ignis’ throat with a smile. Inching forward, with steps and kisses, Ignis backed the other man into his bed. Ravus pulled him down onto it and onto him.

“So eager, darling?” Ignis whispered.

The only reply he received was a subtle bucking up of slender hips and a helpless rocking that made their cocks slide together.

“Do you even know what you want of me Ravus?” Ignis teased as he bit at his earlobe, rocking his own hips to draw out the languid touch. Ravus tilted his head back, unable to focus, unable to keep his eyes open. He stifled a cry with his fist as Ignis ground into him more.

“Shall I be your first then, my love? Would you have me deep inside you? Let me _take_ you until you came from that alone?” Ignis pulled away, though his body wanted nothing more than to push further. Ravus flashed with anger, and dragged him firmly back.

“I _would_ have you, _gods_ , but I _must_ have you. Please Ignis, please, show me, take me…”

Ignis smothered any more words he might have uttered with his lips and tangled their tongues together until they gasped for air, only to lose themselves in another kiss. When Ignis finally sat back on his heels, the high and mighty Commander was writhing and hopelessly _wanting_. Ravus wondered how he could want something so badly without _knowing_. It was humbling and terrifying for the man who wrought fear in many but Ignis took his hopeless lover’s blind and primal yearning well in hand.

Ignis left him only for a moment to search his discarded clothes for a tiny vial of slick that he coated on his fingers and on his cock. Ravus watched and he felt himself _salivating_ , mouth hung open but speechless. With one hand Ignis stroked him and Ravus grasped at the pillows above his head determined not to look away. With his other hand, Ignis slid one finger up then down then up again, along the cleft of his buttocks, then he slid inside in one swift motion.

Ravus gasped at the intrusion, strange but perfect and not enough. With steady and patient movements, Ignis let his body accommodate, in and out, shallow then deep. All Ravus could think was how much more he needed, how something he’d never had was immediately not nearly enough for him. All Ignis could think was how beautiful it was that Ravus needed so much more so quickly.

“Ahhhh.” Ignis sighed as if he was the one receiving all the pleasure “You’re so perfect, love, so tight.” He hummed his appreciation deep in his chest as he pulled out and then entered him again, this time with two fingers. Agonizingly slow, painful, perfect, strokes, in and out, shallow, deep, all while stroking Ravus’ aching cock in a musical rhythm.

“Ravus, dear gods, I want to _fuck_ you.” Ignis lowered his head to lay kisses across the other man’s chest, nipping with his teeth but never stopping the motion of his hands. He was barely able to remain gentle when he pushed three fingers in. Ravus shouted in brief shock and transient pain. Ignis was quick to soothe him.

“Shhhh, love, you’re doing so well for me. You’re ready for me now, aren’t you? Tell me you want to feel my cock inside you.”

The answer was practically a sob, a whimper. “Yes, Ignis, yes, _please_ , please fuck me... _please_.” It hurt Ignis to hear it, for he would deny this perfect soul nothing that was within his power to give.

When Ignis removed his fingers and positioned himself, he took one moment to capture Ravus’ gaze and when he had it he slid his cock slowly in, not pausing, not stopping until bit by bit Ravus had taken all of him.

Ravus _groaned_ when Ignis was fully seated, a sinful sound that surely made the gods themselves jealous of what the two shared. Both men just stared into each other's eyes, overwhelmed by the depth of their contact. The intimacy, the exposure. Two men normally so guarded, laid bare before one another.

Ignis practically laughed in satisfied triumph when he started moving, unable to help himself. “You’re _so perfect_ , dearest, you feel so _fucking_ perfect. Can you take all of me?” Ignis grit his teeth, trying to hold back from pounding him into the bed, while he waited for a response.

Ravus struggled to form words, but they came. Words he’d never been more sure of in his life. “All of you, Ignis, please I want all of you.”

He barely had the last word out when Ignis pulled his cock almost free, then drove in hard and crude, his typical poise shattered, his finesse a distant memory. Ravus reached up to grip his shoulders and he held on. Over and over Ignis withdrew then thrust in, each time going deeper, his stiff cock swelling proudly. Ravus thought he would break apart if not for the _utter_ _bliss_ of each perfectly positioned stroke. He wanted to come just like this, his cock untouched, twitching and leaking disgracefully, with hands tight on his hips, eyes on him from above, getting fucked so hard he saw stars.

Ignis could have come _ages_ ago but he stubbornly held out, refusing to let it end. If all they had were moments he would make this one last forever, but the moment unbidden tears started to well up in Ravus’ eyes, he was done, _lost_. Ravus begged him, begged him to _please make him come_. Ignis would give this man anything, _anything_ , swear his fealty, abandon his country, betray every oath he ever took.

“Ravus, _darling_ , I love you, I love you…” Ignis fucked him rough and fast, unable to hold back any longer.

They were both weak in the end, _so_ _weak_ , closing their eyes and crying out, clutching at each other, spilling inside and onto each other. Heads reeling and hearts pounding, they came together and if tears fell neither could say who they belonged to.

When they collapsed, a mess of sweat and slick and sheets, each pulled the other close.

They’d always had time enough for first times. Time enough for selfish moments. Handfuls of moments. They decided as they lay there, watching the sun finally disappear behind the mountains, that if this was all they would ever have, then they would live every moment as if it was their last, or at least their last together. And they decided, with wide smiles on their faces, that they had time enough, this time, to go again.


End file.
